1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring a read range between an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag and a reader, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring an accurate field strength according to the distance between an RFID tag and a reader using an electromagnetic anechoic chamber having easy mobility and extendability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for measuring a read range between an RFID tag and a reader includes a method for manually measuring a distance between an RFID tag and a reader and roughly extracting the distance by determining the read range and a method for measuring a read range using an electromagnetic anechoic chamber.
The former method cannot measure an accurate read range while the latter method is difficult to measure an accurate read range because the absorption rate of an electromagnetic absorbent varies according to the position of measurement in an antenna chamber. Also, in the latter method, moving a system after the system is installed is not possible and extension of the antenna chamber is difficult.